Fighing for our future
by lovey kagome
Summary: With Naraku gaining Power and Demons getting harder to beat, The Sprit Dectectives got caught into this harsh struggle for the sacred jewle Kurkag SanHiei MirBot InuKik InuyashaYuYuhakusho
1. Two Long Years

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

****

**Disclamer:_If I owned them I'd be rich, so I lovey Kagome claimes that I DON'T them _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"Got it" Kagome said relifed that they had gained another shard.  
  
The gang had been travling together for two years now, two long hard years but the bond that had been formed was unbreakable.  
  
There skills has increased dermatically over the two years, Kagome had her Miko powers under control and her fighting skills could be matched against a marshal arts master.  
  
Sango discouverd her inner strength and her skills as an Exterminator are unmatchable  
  
Miroku had his holly powers increase a large amount and his endurence increased with it.  
  
Inuyasha changed the most, even though his strength has grown outstandingly, he had changed the most inside.  
  
And Kagome found a spell from an anchant book that helped her alot.  
  
It made that Kagome could pass into the warren states era for a week and find only a day has passed in the future so she could come on weekends and go back during the week.  
  
It proved quite good because then she wasn't missing out on classes and important things in life like birthdays and school dances.  
  
But all good things must have a bad side see somehow Naraku had struck a deal with a dark Miko who he said to give her his jewle shards if she helped him become stronger.  
  
After she had done that Naraku took his leave not completing his part of the deal so the dark Miko shot the big chuck of jewle he had to peices once more.  
  
But because of the Miko's tainted arrow the shikon unlocked it's tainted darker side so what ever demon who poses it, it's strength would increase ten folds instread of five.  
  
Now it was a battle for the shards, Naraku was gaining them steadly and so were they but there was at least 70 more out there  
  
They all have equal amount of shards and Naraku was gaining power fast.  
  
They were just battling against a powerful cat youkia who was an outcast in the nothen lands and gained the jewle's tainted power because he wanted to take revenge on the Lord of the lands.  
  
"May you rest in peace after...all you just wanted to be accepted" Inuyasha said his eyes glazing with bad memories of his child hood  
  
"It's just too bad you went about it the wrong way" Miroku added as he sucked the corpes in his wind tunnel. The curse was half taken off because while naraku was battleing the dark Miko Naraku's control on the wind tunnel, causing it to stop spreading as fast.  
  
Kagome figured that if they didn't defeat Naraku Miroku would still be able to live to about thirtyish , and this caused great relife to Miroku.  
  
"If he only tried to make pease instead of insulting people." Kagome said and Sango added in "Maybe his life wouln't have been too harsh" Harsh was a word that was abousulotly true too all of them.  
  
"Well how about we make camp?" Kagome asked as they approched a clearing "Lady Kagome I just realized your back pack seemed a bit...scratch that...alot smaller." Miroku said as they started to put up two tents that Kagome brought in her bag.  
  
"Well you see I thought it was just way too hard to carry around all that stuff and battal so I learned this new trick" she raised her arms and stated to glow a light lavender. A few secounds later the things needed to perpare a meal for once that is not ramen appered out of thin air.  
  
They all watched amazed "You see a came across a spell that could teleport things in frount of you if you wanted at long as it's in this time so that is why I brought so much when I came" they nodded in understanding. Kagome was always trying to make things easier on them.  
  
"So what are you making kagome?" Sango asked "One of my favouates egg tomatoe rice " Kagome anserwed (AN: You should try it it's really good people)  
  
"Sounds good" Sango said curiouse to taste the weird calling food "It is" Kagome supplied for her the resipe  
  
They all sat around the fire watching Kagome as she prepared the meal "Here you go" Kagome said cheerfully as she passed out the bowls filled with red rice red because of the tomatoes and had eggs scrambled in.  
  
Everybody raised there chopsticks into the rice Inuyasha looked at Kagome and found her already digging in.  
  
Desiding to take a taste he took a bite to find it surprisingly good, the others shurgged their shoulders and tried it.

* * *

"You must make this more often Kagome" Sango said after her first bowl and started on her second.  
  
"I know it's my great grandmothers resipe others could make it but only our famliy knows how to get it this way." Kagome said proundly.  
  
"I love it Kagome okaa-saan " Shippo said stuffing his face with it "I love this trick of yours also " He slowed down when Kagome told him to careful not to choke.  
  
After dinner they cleaned up and Kagome teleported the accersores back to Keade's hut.  
  
"Hey Sango want to go to the hot springs I saw on the way here" Kagome said after everyone was relaxed and full.  
  
"Sure why not?" Sango said getting up "Wait " Kagome requested She glowed again and out popped shapoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion.and sented oils "I really want you to try these" she said  
  
Sango sweat dropped and laughed at the sheepish look on her friends face.

* * *

As they slipped into the small hot springs the size of a large wirlpool Kagome put the sented oil into the water.  
  
"Do you want to try pring lilies or apple berrie crush there two great fregrenses with tons of moisterizing for your legs" She said pointing put the shave creams  
  
"I'll try apple berrie crush" Sango had already put on shappo washed it of and now she had on conditioner and waiting for it to work it's magic.  
  
"Then I get spring lilies'' She said. This time the girls took about an hour on the springs puting on lotion body wash ect.  
  
"So Kagome what do you really feel for Inuyasha, NOW I know you loved him once but I'm not sure about now" Sango asked as she realaxed her sour muscles into the water.  
  
"I'm not sure, I mean I know he is mean to be with Kikyou and I approve she is a very passionate woman but sometimes I just feel like.....like ....like I'm exhousted and can't carry on like that anymore... can't carry on seeing my first love go with my double." Kagome anserwed not knowing what to say.  
  
"But enough about me what about you and Miroku are you guys getting along ok, as in love wise" Kagome asked  
  
"I'm not sure...I get this feeling that we just aren't ment to be together like that anymore...I mean this group .......our group is like a family to me and the only family I have left......and I just can't think of him as a lover anymore..... much more like a brother'' Sango was really confused about her feelings for the perverted monk.  
  
"You know your right" Kagome said after an long silence "This group is as close as a famliy even closer maybe..and and " Kagome's eyes filled with tears here "And we all know that if one of us die we are all going to be weakened and Naraku would surely win the war between us.''  
  
Sango looked down it was true they were so trusting with each other now "You know we should see it as a good thing not as a weakness" Sango wispered  
  
Kagome dried her eyes and got out "We better head back Inuyasha won't be able to hold Miroku down for that long'' They both shared a laugh, they were sisters and no one would tell them other wise.

* * *

"Can I go home Inuyasha I know nothing has even happened but Naraku is not going to show up at least for a few weeks" Kagome said glancing at her dog eared compainion  
  
"I guess I could ask Kikyou to substutute.." Inuyasha said slowly Kikyou was really a good woman Sesshoumaru had brought her back to life because of a little dept he owed to a certain reaincarnation. Kikyou got a new soul just like her old one and she is now guarding over big villeges that need help.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha'' Kagome leaped up and kissed him on the cheek and bonded away to the well.  
  
Inuyasha was frozen to the spot in shock after it woke of he smiled and chulcked "Kagome you are a very unpreadictible girl I hope you know that" then he added much more seriouse "And I like you that way''

* * *

"Why do we have to move schools again?'' Yusuke complained/asked as they walked down the side walk to their new school.  
  
"Because this school is so much better?" Kurama said It was true The school they are being transphered to has a really good reputantion  
  
"Hn dectective how on earth did you get to come" Hiei joined school about two years into there partnership. And of course his big ego don't allow him to get bad grades, no matter how much he hated school  
  
"Oh that .... Kenoma made me" Yusuke said glum "I'll have to build my reputation all over again'' He was glum alright Kenoma forced him to go to this goody goody school for geeks and nerds of high grades  
  
"Opmm" Yusuke yelped as someone pounced on him

* * *

Kagome was just walking to school when she saw Yusuke her cousin that always used to play pranks on her when she was smaller "I see you" she muttered under her breath. She was leaning against a sakura tree in the school yard now.  
  
She took this time to take in the others ''hmm the other two are demons interesting I didn't know Kenoma let demons with this much energy out '' Lets see the hot red head had a calm look on his face and also had a siver aura around him "Strange a siver kitune very rare indeed"  
  
The next one was a bit shorter than her and he had a real tough arua to figure out ''fire and ice very weird a forbiden shild rare very very rare''  
  
Just as hew finished her exanminations they entered the school yard concelling her ki and scent she waited until they were just in frount of her...  
  
"Guess who?'' she sang as her hands covered his eyes.  
  
## 

TBC

{Ok I tried, not my best but I tried , my mom said that I am just beggiing for flames but I tried} 

Please Reviwe I'm new to this and I need every single tip you can offer


	2. Friends?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 

****

* * *

**disclaimer: I don't own them ok you don't have to rub it in.**

* * *

****

Kurama's POV

I nearly stoped breathing as I took in the features of the young lady that currenly had Yusuke's eyes covered. her body was perfect and slender and filled out perfectlly.

The weird thing is her hair seemed to be gleaming in the sunlight.

"Guess who?" She sang her voice very sweet and smooth. I should have felt her, though how on earth did she sneak up on us. My eyes narrowed, something is fishy

-_Hn do you know her fox?-_ Hiei asked telephathically /_No I wish I do though/_ Youko said

=_He means that he has no clue= _I thought to Hiei

I turned to yusuke who was currently fighting her grip. "Aww I thought you loved me Suke" she cooed

The raven haired girl let go of his eyes and Yusuke immediately turned around. It was then that I got a clear view of her face.

Her eyes was what really caught my attention though, it was like the ocean on a clear summer day.

I watched as his eyes widened and a smile broke through. he swept her into a bear hug.

I unexpectically felt a stab in my heart.

"Yusuke! how dare you cheating on me! "a angry voice shouted above all other students.

I turned swifly around to see an steaming Keiko pushing her way through the crowd

"Keiko how did you get here" Yusuke asked a surprised tone in his voice.

"I could say the same to you, and for your imformation I got a acceptance letter from my mail and I came to see whats it like" Keiko said, then her tone turned sad

" I was going to turn it down because I didn't want to leave you but it seems that you have already found someone behind my back" she turned around

"Kagome my.. girlfriend.." Yusuke and the girl indentified as Kagome were both silenced then both cracked up laughing

"What's so funny" Keiko yelled out raged. "Miss, your boyfriend here is my cousin" Kagome said after she calmed down.

I don't know why but I felt a big weight lift from me...what's going on why am I feeling this way I just met her.

"You are his cous... umm sorry about that.." Keiko was flushing red

"It's ok you didn't know'' Yusuke said putting his arms around Keiko's shoulders.

It was just then I realized that we had a crowd, what a great way to start the day huh?

"Well Yusuke aren't you going to interduce me to your friends" The raven haired beauty asked

"Oops sorry Kagome this is Shuichi Minamino, Hiei Sumo (_I know lame but it'll have to do) _and Keiko Yukimoto, guys this my cousin Kagome Higurashi." He said sheepishly.

"Well I guess your all new here so how it that I show you to the office to get your schedules'' Kagome said cheerfully.

"That would be spenlended Higurashi-san" I anserwed her

"Please call me Kagome, Higurashi is my mother" she requested.

I smirked Kagome is a nice name for a nice lady ... wait what the hell did I just think that.

"Come on follow me" Kagome said walking towards the front gates.

"Ahh Higurashi helping as usall" The secretary chulcked as Kagome led the group in

"Always and always will be" Kagome replied happily

/_Just wish she could help me in be..._/

'don't you dare finish that sentence' I warned Youko. It's something about her though thats out of place.

/_Maybe it's because of that weird energy from her or the fact she managed to sneak up on you and Hiei/_ Youko did have a point.

I looked at the girl that was waiting paitiently for the secretary to finishi her typing. She doesn't look like the type to have alot of strength or sprite energy. But her arua was defintally not normal. It's as if it's pure energy.

"It's too bad that you were sick most of last year we could've really used your help around here" the secretary sighed.

Now that caught my attention this girl seemed so healthy and active there is no way she was sick for that long and have no trace of it today.

"Yeah it's a real shame" Kagome said nervously scraching the back of her head.

"Yeah it's odd that a child as active as you would get such awful deases" the cluless secreatry rammbled on

"Oh I am too, must be something wrong with me then" Kagome said sheepishly

"Deases ha Kagome never got a cold how could she get a dease" Yusuke questioned.

"I know but it's not just one deases it's a lot if you count I think she landed in twenty deases in a year must be a record" the secretary was really dence and didn't get the glare that Kagome sent her way.

"Is that right now" Yusuke said glaring at Kagome

"Well nice talking to you kids better get ot class now here's your schedules" the secretary beamed.

I noticed amused that Kagome was twiching in annoyence,

###KAGOME'S POV

I stood annoyed that yusuke still haven't guesseed who I was, and was fighting my grip. I thought he would have scensed my familier arua by now.

I took the Yusuke was struggling to complete my analysis. I took in the form of the shorter one first, he was cute I'll give you that. His eyes were cold and I met his eyes in a glare.

As soon as I done that he opened a telephathic conversation with the red head. I turned my head to the Kitsune and I nearly blushed.

He lookes beautiful and sexy a dangerous combination, he almost lookes like Sesshoumaru ... in theory of course.

But it's not as if I'm checking him out, right?...of course not I have too much to worry about I can't let a boy get in the way

It was then I realized that I couldn't hold on to Yusuke's struggling anymore.

"Aww I thought you loved me Suke" I cooed before letting my hands fall to my sides.

When he finally realized who I was I was swept in a hug bear hug.

A scream interupted our reunion, I turned to see a girl fuming and pushing her way towards us.

After explainations and interductions, I suggested we go to the office.

'Ohhh that damn blabbing secretray, their getting suspisious' she paniced

As soon as they got their schedules she ruched them out of there.

She then saw the one named Hiei narrow his eyes at her, what...it was then that she finally felt that something is trying to get through her mental barriers.

'Third eye I should have known' I thought bitterly now I have to watch my back extra careful not to hint about the sacred jewle.

AUTHUR'S POV.

Kagome snapped out of reality at the sound of Yusuke's voice.

"Hey cuz I thought skipping school was my thing " Yusuke joked

"Yeah well last year wasn't so kind to me" Kagome said quietly, that was true it was tough trying to juggle all those things at once and most people were cautious with her as if she was a walking dease.

"How so" Boten asked

"Oh I don't really want to talk about it'' Kagome gave them all a fake smile the was prefected from last year.

Yusuke send her a questioning look but Kagome didn't meet anyones eyes.

'I really want them to stop staring at me' Kagome thought bitterly

_RING !!!!_

The school bell rang just in time to save Kagome from being questioned furthur

"Oh my gosh I'm late" Kagome yelled and zoomed of to her class in top speed.

"Ok[sweatdrop] what classes do we have" Keiko asked everyone around her

"I have PE right now" Kurama said

"Cool me too" Yusuke said "Well at least I won't be alone"

"Hn I have Languaga arts" Hiei muttered but they caught it

"Ok me and Boten have do I'll meet you guys at lunch!" Keiko said as she and Boten dragged Hiei to find their room

"Were the heck if that class room" Yusuke yelled frustrated they had been trying to find the class for the last seven minutes.

"I don't really know...exuse me mister but do you know where room 220 is" Kurama asked an guy about the age of 30 passing by.

"What are you kids doing out here and yes I teach that class" the man said

"Well we're new and we got lost'' Shuichi explained

The mans eyes softened and started to walk away "Hey where you going'' Yusuke called

" To my class" the man said annoyed

"Oh" and the two reikai tantei follwed the strange man

As they entered the room on the other side of the school they where immediatly boomed with people doing different things at once.Like Kendo, Youga, basketball, vollyball ,ect.

"Class settal down this is not an free time" the techer called using a megaphone.

Everyone quieted down "Class this is our transpher students I was telling you about." The class clapped and the girls squealed.

"You didn't tell they were this cute Mr Hakuku" a girl from the vollyball net shouted

Kurama sighed 'Another school another fanclub' he thought weakly

"Kate give them a break their new" a familier voice called out

Yusuke and Kurama turned their heads to the basketball section to meet eyes with Kagome.

"Thank you Ms Higurashi I think you'll be showing them around the school today" Mr Hakuku said it was more of a statement than a question

"Yes Mr Hakuku" Kagome said

KURAMA'S POV

Kagome didn't look too bad in the gym unifrom I thought as she handed her basketball to another student.

The gym uniform for the girls are tight and form fitting on the frount was the creast of the school and the skirt was increadibully short but it's like a swimsuit

After we were interduced to the class we were told to go to Kendo and let them see what we can do.

Of course we stummped the gym teacher with our ability, and he immediatly told us to sigh up for the international kendo tornament.

I politly declined knowing the team has already too much to deal with and headed out to my next class which happened to be history.

AUTHUR'S POV.

After a long first day for the SD they were relived to find the day over. The whole day girls were chasing after Kurama and Hiei to try and get imformation on them, of course they failed .

When Kagome came out the Spirt Dectectives senced something out of place, it was a demon's arua.

"Hey guys" Kagome said cheerfully as she ran across the schoolyard to meet her cousin and new allies. She wasn't very sure they were considered friends yet

'Something's wrong I can feel it' she thought as the Spirt dectectives tenced.

"Hey" they greeted her in a friendly manner, but and the boys were very watchfull of their suroundings.

"What's wrong with you guys" Keiko asked confused as all her friends tenced and watchful

"Kagome you might want to get out of here" Yusuke said as he saw everyone in the schoolyard being frozenin place by a powder that came out of no where.

Kagome wanted to stay and help her ocusin fight this demon, but she'd risk her secret.

"What is it" Keiko was afriad she was the only one not knowing whata going on

Kurama tossed a look at Kagome and saw she wasn't even the least scared. 'Strange a human would have been too frightend to move by now'

"Gotcha Yusuke I'll be otta of the way" she replied and ran out only to be stoped by a massive claw that swang out of no where.

"Ahh" she screamed and immediatly dodged out of reflex.

TBC..

Clifhanger I know but I will update as soon as I can

thank you for the reviews and have a good day

R&R


	3. New begining

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

****

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but when I become an adult I'm going to become a mad scientist and capture them and make copys of them then set the clones to the real owners but they won't notice Mwahahahahahahhahah**

* * *

Sesshoumaru: As if a girl could capture us.

LK: Well I said it in the disclaimer and you know all crazy stunts people said they would do are all fictional.

Yusuke; riiiiiight, and thats why you have a book named _Plots to take over animes_

LK: oh thats my cousins, mine say _Evil Stunts to Capture Demons and Youkia _

Everyone eles Oo!

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

_Last time on Fighting for our future Kagome goten interduced to the Yu Yu hakusho gang except Kawabara whho didn't get excepted, They were just about to go home after a tiring day when a Demon attacked_

__

* * *

**This Time:**

****

****

'How did she do that' Yusuke thought watching his cousin dodge all the beasts attacks.

* * *

Kagome's Pov

Oh shit a mouse demon, I hate those they tend to be able to sense everything with power. Sneaky rats!

* * *

AURTHURS POV

"Give me the shards" the demon sqeaked.

"We don't have no stinking shards" Yusuke yelled as he doged another blow '_I can't use my spirt energy with Kagome here' _he though frantically.

''Lies! I can feel it's power" It hissed at them

" We don't have the thing you want so why so way don't you just back of unless you want to die" Kurama said

'_Hmm interesting they can't use their powers because they think I'll think their crazy' _Kagome thought amused

'_I wonder how long they can keep this up'_

The ugly thing desided to go for the weak ones instead. It tured its claw towards Keiko who was frozen to the spot.

Kagome sensing his energy directing eleswhere imediatly in panic blasted the thing with her Miko powers.

She walked to the ash that signified the Demon was dead, she took a deep breath and looked at the boys who where looking at with wide eyes.

"Ummm opps" Kagome said meekly as she took in the aruas that was spiked with disbelife.

"Who are you exacally" Kurama said quietly

"Why I'm Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said as she walked towards the park thats beside the school.

"We know that but what eles?" Hiei said.

"Well I am seventeen I go to Mordor high and I am on the track and field team" she added.

"Kagome stop stalling" Yusuke said.

"Well what exacally are you going to do with me anyways, brainwash me?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"That would be nesesary if needed" Boten said as she perpared to make a portal to Koenma.

"Really I always thought that they kill people who knows of Demons" Kagome said again sarcastically.

"Acutally we only do that to the people we don't like" a childish voice sounded.

Kagome found herself being pulled into a portal of black and blue.

Her mind was inKagome a working fast frenzy. _'How does my cousin know lady death and why did a voice come out nowhere, and where the hell am I going' _"Ohmmf" she fell on her stomach.

"Not a very graceful landing if I do say so myself" Yusuke said snickering.

"Oh shut up" mummbled as she dusted her uniform.

"So your Kagome Higurashi" a voice sounded.

Kagome tured around and met eyes with a teen older than her, he had on dark robes and a J.R sigh on his for head. But something was out of place......Her eyes widended and she bowed "Good afternoon Knenma-Sama" she said respecfully.

"Hey why aren't you in your toddler form" Yusuke said.

"I don't always have to be in that form Yusuke" Koenma huffed.

"Koenma-sama means that he wanted to leave a good imprestion to Midoriko's monisydtetr" orgs mouth was covered by Koenma's hand.

"Anyways" he said changing into his toddler form in a swirl of dust. When he appered in his toddler form ......

"Awww aren't you the cutest thing" Kagome cooed. and took his on her arms not realizing he was Koenma.

'_Where did this little boy come from' _she thought

"Umm where did Koenma-sama go?'' she asked realizing that the handsom teen had vanished.

"He is in your arms cuz" Yusuke said laughing at the red staining on Koenma's face.

'_This girl is very different than the others maybe...'' _Koenma's thoughts trailed of '..._Hmm maybe this is __gonna work...' _

**"**You're Koenma?" Kagome said looking down at his face and saw the simularities.

"Oops sorry" she said sheepishly putting koenma gently at his desk.

"As you know I am the heir to rule the sprit world so you have to pay more respect to me" Koenma said.

"I'll pay more respect if you stop using a toddler form, it's embarasing to know your boss is a kid'' Yusuke said coolly.

Kagome giggled at her cousins bluntness and bravery '_Not many can stand up to the jounior ruler of Reikai......it's strange did he just say boss and how does he even know Koenma anyways I didn't think Yusuke had any ties with the dead' _Narrowing her eyes in suspition made her really pomder how this strange group got together.

Koenma as if reading her mind said quickly

" Yusuke might have not told you but he and Hiei Kurama and Kawabara who isn't here at the moment formed the sprit dectectives soving cases and riding the world of trouble'' he said formally.

Kagome looked at him in a deadly glare that Koenma did not fail to miss and said nervously "Not that your group has already done a good job, I mean you work really hard and if not for you I or them would exist"

Now that caught their interest '_What does he mean' _that thought rang through the heads of the three clueless dectectives who are felling left out.

"What do you mean toddler are you saying my cousin here fight demons'' Yusuke demanded.

kagome looked at her cousin coolly "More than you can posiblly count my little Suke" she said mysteriously.

"Huh?'' Yusuke was stumped '_My innosent cousin who used to love to heat fairy tales has slayed Demons before.....how does she even know about them anyways'_

"Are you sure you are cousins because you look nothing alike" Org said carrying a large file to Koenma's desk.

"Well unless there is another Yusuke Uramishi with brown eyes and a bad attitude then tell me I'll go meet him'' Kagomes said.

"Yeah unless there is another girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi with vived blue eyes and a persinallity thats just too nice and got herself too mush friends for her own good'' Yusuke anserwed also.

Hiei finally managed to get through her mond barriers and looked into her memory bank.

_ Wait a second who said you can look into my mind firey _Kagome felt her mind barriers shatter.

[_You can sense me?]_ Hiei was surprised '_Your not so normal after all are you' _he thought.

_ Yep and it took alot of training to do it too _Hiei almost rolled his eyes '_Of course thats hard to do I'm surprised that she can sense me in the first place'_

_ Really what are you doing in my mind you didn't seem like you'd be interested in a mear human girl are you now _

[_Hn your not human though] _Hiei thought

_ That's what you think Hiei Sumo _Kagome cut of their mind conection and focused on the 700 year old man who was scolding her cousin on respect.

"Forget it Koenma the day he respest someone who is a toddler is the day we all die a loney hard death you included" Hiei said emotionlessly.

"Hiei not you too" Koenma wailed.

"umm didn't you call us here for a reason koenma-sama" Boten asked

"Ohh yes' Koenma jumped into his chair and turned his serious face to them.

"As you may know Kagome your adventure to collect the shards are getting really....." before he could utter another word Yusuke cut him of.

"Wait you mean my cousin is doing something that is exciting while I'm stuck folloing orders from a toddler who loves shushi and noddles"

"Kagome would you be kind enough to say your story to them" koenma said.

Kagome looked at them for a moment reading their aruas to see if they are trustworthy.

"Aright i fell down the a well got transported to the past and found i am the Shikons gardion. by some mistake the jewle shartered and now I go to the past with friends looking for the shards" she said blankly.

"What jewle" Yusuke asked.

Koenma gave them the full legend of the Shikon no Tama with out the part of the love trangle that happened between Inuyasha Kikyou and Kagome.

"You mean ...... Kagome ... " Yusuke's outburst was not expected.

Kagome sweatdroped at her cousins veiw of things. "You know that means I'm stronger than you Yusuke" she said '_I really want to see his power level he's represing most of it'_

"In your dreams Kags, I can totally kic, your ass" Yusuke said.

"Your younger than me" Kagome said coolly.

"Yeah so what if I'm younger than you" Yusuke said

"You don't have as much experience as her she means" Kurama said not taking his eyes of the girl that has caught his attention since that morning.

"Now before you blow up my office I just want to give you your mission first" Koenma said.

"So why do you need me here" Kagome said.

"Well how would you feel if the Spirt Dectectives went with you to the past and help you collect the jewle shards" Koenma said figiting.

"Normally I would love some help with it but why now of all times you could have done it?" Kagome raised her eyebrows at the figiting ruler.

"Well you know with Naraku stronger and all" he said nervously.

Kagome shook her head at the uncomfortable toddler "Well I guess help is very much needed.."

"Koenma what exacally are we helping with" Kurama asked looking at the seven hundred year old toddler.

"Well Kagome here has a quarter of the jewle and Naraku has a qurater so right now it's a race for the power." Koenma said.

"Whats so important about the jewle and how strong can this Naraku be" Yusuke was curious.

"Naraku has control of Billions of Demons, he has incarnations thats a S class or A class and he has the power over the dead and he never ever show his true self" Kagome said gravly.

Yusuke paled at that discription.

"So are you in or not" Kagome said brightly.

"I guess..." Yusuke said. "I'd be honered to be in the battle for the future" Kurama said. "Hn I'd like a chalenge for once" Hiei said.

Kagome and Koenma shared a look '_They have no idea what they have gotten them selfs into they think this is just another mission ....'_

__

__

_TBC..._

An: Ok another chapter for you guys, though I don't think many are reading this ..... The whole reason I have a delay was I found this super fantastic award winning fic called _The new trails of card captor Sakura and friends. _If you haven't read it yet please do it's fantastically well done.

It's in my favourates if you want to check it out


	4. Past and Future

**Chapter 4**

**By Lovey Kagome**

****

**Past and future **

****

* * *

**Disclaimer:_I don't own Inyasha or Yu Yu hakusho but the rest of the world is mine.....wait thats not right either -.-_**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_An: Sorry for the late update but my computer went compluto and all files are gone so I had to do everything all over agin _**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

"How do we get to the past then" Yusuke asked still taking in the fact that they were going to travle trough time.

"This might sound funny but we need to pass through a well and land on the other side'' Kagome said.

_'I wonder what the rest will say after I interduce them' _she thought.

"Are you sure you want to come I mean it's really dangeres and you might be needed to do other missions" She said '_And this war doesn't concern them at all'._

"Naww Koenma's got other people who he can force to do the work for him" Kawabara said.

Kazuma just popped out after the mission was given out.

"Does he have to come" Kagome wispered into Kurama's ear.

Kurama's heart skipped at the closeness. "I guess he tends to be a comic realif in our group" he said.

Kagome giggled at that half heartedly.

"Well when do we go to the past" Yusuke asked Boten who was walking beside them.

"Right now would be good" Boten said.

Kagome's eyes widened "Oh how about we go on the weekend it's just Monday and I could use a little break." _'And besides kikyou is already their until Saturday' _she thought Kagome and Kikyou are on terms that they can talk to each other but they still have a grudge.

'_I guess it's normal since I am her reincarnation' _she though bitterly.

"Ohh that long" Yusuke said disappointed.

"Yeah I heard from others that you tend to skip class and your grades are bad so it's up to me to pull it up so you need to attend all the classes!'' Kagome said determinly.

"It's not my fault, Koenma always has missions and sometimes I just don't have time!

Kagome's eyes softened at that, '_I remember when I had to juggle the past and school it wasn't fun ..I guess he does have a reason'_ "Wait a second doesn't Kurama go on the same missions as you and he has outstanding grades" she shot back and her eyes hardended once more.

Yusuke scrached his head nervously "Heheh it just donesn't come to me as easliy as it comes to Kurama I guess"

Shuichi shot him a glare.

"Well I guess that mean I get to tutor my little cousin" Kagome cooed as she pinched Yusuke's cheeks.

The others bursted out laughing at the scene where Yusuke Uramishi most feared punk in their last school got cheek pinched by someone shorter and smaller than him.

Yusuke's eyes widened "Oh no you don't last time you tried to teach me something we ended up on the rocky montains " he said.

"Isn't that in Canada?" Kurama said.

"She tried to teach me how to fly" Yusuke mummbled "Using what?" Boten asked " ... you don't want to know" he said

"Come on you be thanking me that you get free trip around the world at the age of five, not many get to do that" Kagome said nervously.

"We were going way to fast to have time to enjoy the senery" Yuske yelled.

"Hehehehe" Kagome sweatdroped.

Kurama raised his eyebrows at the girl '_The girl is wild' _he thought

/_So what, do you want a girlfriend who does nothing exciting_/ Youko's voice quipted in his mind up

'_No .. wait ..girlfriend!' _Youko wan't there anymore.

Kurama sighned in frustration when Youko wants something he's gonna get it, no matter how hard.

When his eyes unglazed he came face to face with deep ocean blue eyes.

"Are you ok" she asked inching a little more towards his face even though they are just a breath away.

Kurama's mouth suddenly became dry and Youko wasn't helping either /_Come on girl just a little bit closer_/

'_Shut up Youko or I'll make you sit through an hour of tree house'_ Youko immediatly shuted up.

"I'm ok Kagome-san" Kurama said smoothly.

Kagome blushed at the realization that they were very close too close and took a step back quickly.

"Umm well we all better get home" she said laughing nervously.

"Right" Yusuke said as he slanted towards his house.

"Later guys" Kagome yelled as she took of running towards the shrine.

"Geesh and I was thinking I was about to have time of school too" Kazuma said glum.

Kurama rolled his eyes at the young spirt dectective "See you at school" he said simply and dissapered.

"Geeze Kurama has go o stop haning around Hiei so much he's getting more like his everyday" Kazuma said he too walked back to his house.

SATURADAY MORNING.

"Ahh time to go back to the past" Kagome sighed. '_It's been so fun getting to know the spirt dectectives...they are somewhat kind of like us, Kazuma- Miroku Yuske- Inuyasha Hiei-Sesshoumaru and Kurama is somewhat like all of them calm yet deadly not emotionless either....he's really cute though'_

Kagome mentally hit herself at her girlish train of thoughts. '_I wonder what kind of attacks Yusuke and Kazuma has' _Kagome smirked at the memery of Yusuke and Kazuma glouting at how strong they are.

**/DING DONG/**

"I'm coming" Kagome yelled as she hurriedly changed into a baby blue shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hey Kag's" Yusuke said coolly as he and he rest entered

"Hey Yusuke, Kurama, Kazuma, Hiei" Kagome greeted cheerfully.

"What I came here by myself...oh" Yusuke sweatdroped at seeing the rest of his team right behind him

"Losing your touch dectective?" HIei said mockinly

"Shut up Hiei" Yusuke grummbled.

"So we're gonna have to head to fuedul era now don't we" Kagome said as she shouldered her new green backpack.

"Of course and we get to miss school" Kazuma said gleefully.

"Oh didn't I tell you we won't be missing school we're going only for the weekend because I put a time spell on the well " Kagome said checking that everything is in order.

"What" Yusuke yelled

"Well I guess thats pretty good for us if we want a decent grade in our report card" Kagome said putting on her shoes "Ok I'm ready to go are you guys..." Kagome faltered as she looked at the boys who are already to go.

'_There goes stalling hopefully Kikyou would be gone by the time I get back to the past'_ Kagome could just imagine the faces on the spirt dectectives faces when they come face to face with her double.

* * *

"So all we have to do is jump into this well and we'll land on the well in the past" Kazuma said "Kind of simple don't you think"

"Well if you're so sure that your so strong then the well will probubly except you but if you don't you'll end up with a broken ankle" Kagome said in-the-matter-of-factly

Kazuma gulped and closed his eyes did a quick prayer and kumped in "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" His scream dissapered into time and space **literally.**

"Well if the idiot can anyone can" Hiei snorted and jumped in also disapering into the past.

"Well here I go" Yusuke did a flip and landed into the well.

"Show off" Kagome shook her head and turned to Kurama "Well shall we?" she asked

Kurama smiled and offered her his hand as the prepared to jump into the portal to the fuedul era.

Kagome grasped his hand they both lumped and dissapered in a flash of blue light.

Everyone jumped up from the bottom og the well the Demons blinked in surprise because they were not even born then. Hiei and Youko were born in Makia right so this is before the barriers were put up

"You know this looked nothing like the pictures of the feudel era in the history bookes " Kazuma said breaking the silence.

Kagome giggled and led the four boys towards the now powerful village.

"Ohayo Sango" Kagome said caghting up with the demon exterminator.

"Ohayo Kagome your finally back" Sango said then her sences alerted her of Demons

Sango noticed group of people behind her best frined slash sister and in a second she had her weapen out

"Kagome might you want to explain why you have demons following you AGAIN"

It was true one time when Kagome gone into heat her scent attractred so many low class demons that even though Kagome blasted most of the to obblivenion the demons kept coming causing them to have to seal Kagome into a warded room while the rest got some rest.

"Umm right about that....Sango you might want to get the others we're gonna need them" Kagome said nervously.

"Ok'' Sango let her arua flare out a lot causing Miroku and Inuyasha to both come running down.

"Cool where'd you learn that" Kagome asked.

"Oh this village we were helping were so greatful that they taught us this" Miroku said as he arived.

"Ok we might want to sit down" as they entered the biggist hut in the village.

**And so Kagome interdused the reikai tentie to the shard hunters getting in a brife story about everyone.**

"So what do you think guys do we need help" Kagome asked.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other Inuyasha surprisinly said

" The more help the better we need to gather people quickly that are against Naraku together...he's plooting something big I know it"

Kagome's eyes wondered to the Spirt Dectectives and said. "You have to help you know because we don't know if everyonesgonna get out alive and we all have a bone to pick with Naraku and you don't" she said quietly.

Yusuke just looked annoyed "Come on dear cousin I'm not leaving you to the wildness of the past when I could be helping you"

Kazuma added in "And if we don't help you Koenma will personally kill us anyways"

Kurama smiled "And it'll be nice to know that we helped in history" Hiei even said something "Hn your not pushing me back to that stinky Nigenkia"

Kagome smiled ruefully _That's exacally what I thought when I first came here_

* * *

" Have you found them" the voice was smooth as silk and could send shivers down anyones spine.

"Yes Master the creatures of darkness are now under your control" The whole mansion filled rang with a sininster laugh

"Soon, little people of earth you shall know the real meaning of angst, enjoy the time while you can haahahahahaahah**hahaha**"

* * *

TBC....

**An: I'd like to thank all the people who rewied my story since this is my fiest one after all**

****

****


End file.
